ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Prize
(Kevin, Gwen, and Max are on the Rustbucket 3, searching for Aggregor and Ben.) MAX: I'm not getting anything. GWEN: Me either. Ben's Ultimatrix acts as a tracking device, we should be able to find him. KEVIN: Aggregor is always one step ahead. We gotta keep trying. PROFESSOR PARADOX: There's no need to. (Everyone turns around and sees Professor Paradox.) GWEN: Professor Paradox! KEVIN: Dude, you always have to sneak up on us like that? MAX: What's wrong with your face? PROFESSOR PARADOX: A mere occupational hazard. As you well know, Aggregor intends to use Ben's Ultimatrix to absorb all of his alien powers. He plans to use an Entropy Pump at Los Soledad, the power source of my old time portal, in order to maintain a safe transfer. At least, that's what he believes. KEVIN: Aggregor will go insane either way. PROFESSOR PARADOX: Precisely. If Aggregor succeeds in using the Entropy Pump, the results will be disastrous, breaking the fabric of space for a distance of several million light years. GWEN: Why can't you just go back in time and stop Aggregor from catching Ben? KEVIN: Yeah, if Ben is important as you say he is. Why aren't you saving his butt now? PROFESSOR PARADOX: If only it were that simple, there are places I cannot go and things I cannot do. KEVIN: But, we can? (Professor Paradox smiles.) PROFESSOR PARADOX: Yes. (Professor Paradox vanishes) GWEN: Kevin, can we talk? KEVIN: Sure. MAX: I'll let you know if anything comes up. (Gwen and Kevin head inside the cargo bay.) KEVIN: Well? GWEN: Are you doing okay? KEVIN: I'm fine. It's just that...look, I let down Ben by letting him be captured by Aggregor, I won't make the same mistake again. GWEN: There was nothing you could of done. KEVIN: Yes, there was. I could of stopped Aggregor right there and I missed it! GWEN: We can stop Aggregor right here. Professor Paradox knows we can get it done. (Gwen kisses Kevin on the cheek.) GWEN: Ben will be okay. ---------------------------------------- SOLEDAD (Aggregors Robots are fortifying the base. While Aggregor prepares the Entropy Pump, some of his guards are putting Ben on a metal bed, hooking up the Ultimatrix to the Entrophy Pump. Suddenly, a large explosions is heard. Aggregor notices Kevin, Gwen, and Max fighting off his robots.) AGGREGOR: I need more time. (He signals his guards.) AGGREGOR: Leave this to me. Get out there! (The trio goes all out, fighting off Aggregors minions. Clearing a path. Max shoots a few, decapitating them. Gwen fires multiple mana shots. Kevin tackles one and trips another.) KEVIN: Almost there! Keep at it! (As the last of Aggregors robots are down, the three race inside the building. Aggregor begins to power up the Entropy Pump.) KEVIN: That's enough Aggregor. Your done! AGGREGOR: I intended to bring your friend to Osmos. But due to your...persistent nature, you forced me to improvise. GWEN: Your overloading the Entropy Pump! In a few minutes-- AGGREGOR: In a few minutes, I won't care. I'll be ready to absorb the powers of every single alien your friend has. Nothing will stop me from getting the ultimate prize. KEVIN: You can't do that! AGGREGOR: Yes I can. KEVIN: You'll go insane, just like me! You won't be able to control yourself. AGGREGOR: You believe in those mere lies? They are only told to control the weak, such as yourself! (Gwen fires a few mana blasts at Aggregor, but he deflects them with his spear.) AGGREGOR: I'm tired of this game. (Aggregor places his hands on two metal platforms, the wiring hooked up to the Ultimatrix electrifies and makes it's way through Aggregor.) KEVIN: OH NO YOU--- (A large green flash hits the Entropy Pump. All of the colors are negative. The sounds echo immensly, and everyone appears to be phasing in and out.) MAX: The Entroy Pump is giving out! GWEN: Not on my watch! (Gwen tries to move towards Aggregor. Kevin and Max struggle to keep up.) KEVIN: There should be an off switch off to the side, Gwen. See if you can get it! GWEN: I see it! The closer I get...the harder it pushes... (The entire building starts to fall apart.) GWEN: Almost there... MAX: Gwen! (Gwen shoots one mana blast right at the emergency off switch. As the area begins to return to normal, Aggregor is hit with bright green electricity. Screaming in pain. Aggregor stops being hit and falls to the ground. As everyone regains their composure. They see Ben kick Aggregor on the face.) BEN: And THAT'S why you don't mess with Ben Tennyson! GWEN: Ben! (Gwen races to Ben and hugs him.) GWEN: Are you okay? BEN: I'm fine. (Ben looks over at Kevin and Max.) BEN: I guess I should thank you all three. MAX: Professor Paradox told us where Aggregor took you. It's him you should be thanking. AGGREGOR: You.... '' (Aggregor's voice cracks as he speaks.)'' BEN: Now that's just...disgusting. (Everyone notices Aggregors body slowly decaying. Whatever he tried to say with inaudible and replaced with moaning and groaning. It wasn't before long Aggregor diminished into nothing more than ash.) KEVIN: I guess that was his prize, his own death. I told him what would of happened, but I wasn't expecting this. MAX: The off switch must of triggered a feedback pulse, damaging his DNA. BEN: Wait...there's an off switch? ---------------------------------------- COMMUNICATIONS ROOM PSYPHON: Envoy, Aggregor has been killed. ENVOY: Good. It's almost time, Psyphon. PSYPHON: Shall I prepare for the-- ENVOY: No. Not yet. There is however someone you should meet. (The door opens and a figure walks inside the main room.) ENVOY: Is the Omnitrix ready? ALBEDO: Yes. PSYPHON: Envoy...wasn't he-- ENVOY: Albedo has learned his lesson well. Like you, he loathes Tennyson. Both of you have a important role to play. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Aggregor is killed. *Albedo returns. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Professor Paradox Villains *Aggregor *Envoy *Psyphon *Albedo Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Revan100